


Privacy, please!

by firegrilled



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Fire emblem fates: conquest, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Hot Springs Sex, Laslow accidentally outs that Corrin has a big dick and chaos ensues, M/M, Multi, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 06:09:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17637272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firegrilled/pseuds/firegrilled
Summary: When Laslow gets roped into doing a dance performance for the Nohrian and Hoshidan royals, he learns that Corrin has been hiding a rather big... secret. After the secret gets out to the army Laslow tries to make it right with the prince, only to accidentally rope himself and Silas into something more than any of the three bargained for.In the best ways of course.





	Privacy, please!

“If and when I make it through this I’ll shove that tome up your ass, I swear to Naga,” Laslow mumbled through gritted teeth. He clenched his free hand while the other slipped through a white silk vest. It easily slipped over his sleeveless black undershirt that exposed his midriff. His muscles pressed against the shirt and left little to the imagination.

“Now that would be mean, Laslow,” a cheery voice replied, chuckling at Laslow’s disdain. “Think of it as carrying on your mother’s will, her burning passion that seared itself into Uncle Chrom’s heart.”

Laslow glared at the mirror, easily spotting someone in the doorway. He dawned a metal bracelet as he glanced over his shoulder to see the man who got him into this mess.

“Don’t think being family will save you from my wrath, Odin,” Laslow replied, venom lacing his words. He continued adding jewelry to his outfit.

“Your wrath can’t compare to my dark destiny, for I have faced-!”

“I’ll give you a two minute head start after the performance ends,” Laslow warned. He let out a sigh as he inspected his outfit in the mirror: a tight top with loose pants. He couldn’t help but smile as memories of his mother came to his mind. He really did look like the spitting image of her.

“That’s fair… but seriously, Aunt Olivia would be proud. You’re bringing together two warring nations with your performance.”

“If we’re lucky,” Laslow sighed. “You just had to let slip that I know how to dance. Lord Xander wouldn’t accept no for an answer when Corrin proposed this banquet to help the armies grow closer. You just had to suggest me as the Nohrian performer.”

“Ah but you get to dance with the lovely Lady Azura, so you’re welcome! Perhaps she may take notice of you,” Odin winked, before his eyes widened. He barely had time to duck around the corner when a book flew at his face. “Hey, watch it- wait was that my tome?”

“If anything comes about because of this you still won’t be hearing anything from me,” Laslow frowned. A smirk came to his face when he noticed Odin’s face drop. “And I did make a promise so you might want to hide that.”

“You can’t just throw Heaven’s Bane like some common-” Odin started to reply before another book hit him in the face. “Ouch! Will you stop… is that my secret diary?! Does privacy mean nothing to you?!”

“Like it means anything to you… Now get out! I need to get ready,” Laslow huffed, still smiling at his cousin’s grimace. At least he got some form of retribution before the dinner. But he needed to ready himself for his first public performance in this world. Unity between two warring kingdoms depended on him. “At least a few fair maidens will be present… and a handsome noble or two.”

With that his confidence returned. He still had some time to practice and he was going to squander every minute until the dance.

\---

“And now for this evening’s entertainment, a performance by Hoshido’s Lady Azura and Nohr’s Laslow, retainer of Lord Xander. Please relax and enjoy this unlikely union of talents,” Corrin introduced, taking a seat in the opulent dining room.

Two tables sat on opposite sides of the room where the Hoshidan and Nohrian royals sat intermingled with each other, while Corrin sat at a solitary table at the front with his retainers by his side. Everyone present wore attire typical to their nations except Corrin, who wore a traditional Hoshidan cloak over tighter Nohrian garments. While he looked ridiculous it was his idea of trying to mix the cultures, the true purpose of the evening’s feast.

Corrin initially relaxed with a gentle smile as those around the room mumbled amongst themselves. He already caught two of his siblings, Leo and Takumi, discussing something amongst themselves while his youngest sisters immediately took a liking to each other. His older siblings still had a ways to go but Hinoka and Camilla seemed to bond over their mutual love of him while Xander and Ryoma seemingly tolerated each other’s presence. Baby steps.

When the doors opened to reveal the two performers, Corrin’s mouth went dry. His eyes widened upon seeing Azura and Laslow enter. Sure he was used to Azura’s many tight yet flowing outfits but Laslow? He’d only recognized him in Nohrian armor. To see the man in such a revealing but beautiful garb caused Corrin to swallow. Even Xander seemed surprised by his retainer’s clothes.

Azura stepped forward, facing one half of the room while Laslow faced the other. She began, singing a tune all too familiar to Corrin.

“In the white light  
A hand reaches through  
A double-edged blade cuts your heart in two  
Waking dreams fade away  
Embrace the brand new day.”

While the melody belonged to Azura, both dancers had their own approach to interpreting the gentle melody.

“Sing with me a song  
Of birthrights and love  
The light scatters to the sky above  
Dawn breaks through the gloom  
White as a bone”

Azura’s dance was slow and gentle, like the water that emanated from her fingertips. Her hands did most the work, rising into the air and weaving in complex moves around her. The water danced with her twirls, ever-expanding in circles and surrounding both her and Laslow.

The other performer took a more foreign approach, showcasing moves unseen by not only Corrin but those present. While Laslow used his hands and arms, most of his focus came from the rhythm of his body. His torso moved in tune with Azura’s words yet swayed with the water around them. What he lacked in water creation he more than made up in fluid yet elegant movement.

“Embrace the dark,  
You call a home.  
Gaze your eyes upon an empty white throne,  
A legacy of lies,  
A familiar, disguise.

Sing with me a song, of conquests and fates  
The black pillar cracks, beneath its weight.  
Night breaks through, the day,  
Hard as a stone”

At the change of tune, both dancer’s moves hardened with the lyrics. Azura swirled with an intensity showcased by the rushing water encircling her and her partner.

On the other hand Laslow tempered his torso and shifted the focus to his hips. He moved with increased determination but danced with more sensuality. He shook his hips and took bold steps, a style that reflected his normal demeanor.

Corrin’s mouth fell open, awed by the combined performance. The two flawlessly switched between styles and it had an effect on Corrin. He bit his bottom lip and shifted in his seat, his pants suddenly becoming tight.

“Not now…” Corrin mumbled to himself, bringing his cloak onto his lap to hide his growing problem.

“The path you walk on belongs to destiny  
Just let it flow  
All of your joy and your pain all fall like the tide  
Just let it flow  
Life is not just filled with happiness  
Nor sorrow  
Even the thorn in your heart  
In time it may become  
A rose

Sing with me a song  
Of silence and blood  
The rain falls but  
Can't wash away the mud  
Within my ancient heart dwells madness and pride  
Can no one hear my cry?”

To finish up the two switched to mix of the previous styles. Azura reverted to her more relaxed and elegant style while Laslow remained intense yet fluid with how his body matched the water swirling around the room.

When Laslow made eye contact with Corrin, he offered the prince a wink as he continued the performance. Corrin’s face turned a deep red from the gesture.

As the melody came to an end, the two performers stuck dramatic poses, with Azura crisscross her arms above her head and Laslow resting his hands on his hips.

Those in the room immediately stood to their feet and broke out in a rapturous applause.

“Excellent, beautiful performance!” Xander commented, alongside a nodding Ryoma.

Corrin got to his feet, careful to let his cloak still partially cover his crotch. Hopefully none of his siblings or anyone would notice.

“Y-yes,” Corrin began, quickly clearing his throat. “A wonderful dance and a perfect symbol of the harmony we wish to achieve. Thank you Azura and Laslow.”

The two performers bowed their heads before taking their leave.

Before exiting Laslow walked over to Leo and Takumi’s table, bending down to whisper something.

“Lord Leo, please excuse Odin tomorrow. He’ll be a bit… preoccupied tonight.”

Leo quirked an eyebrow, surprised by the insinuation.

“With what, might I ask?” The second prince of Nohr wondered.

“I promised I’d help him train using a sword and I have no intention of holding anything back. His swordsmanship is quite lacking, you see,” Laslow informed him.

Leo rubbed his chin but shrugged.

“You make a valid point, do as you wish.”

“Thanks, milord,” Laslow bowed, retreating from the feast for the evening.

\---

“When I’m through with him, he’ll wish I shoved that gaudy book up his ass,” Laslow muttered under his breath, exhaling a loud sigh. He took a deep breath and relaxed as the steam in the air filled his lungs.

He slipped into the hot springs, his body welcoming the warmth after such an intense performance. His muscles ached, his nerves were frayed, and his pride was crushed. He’d have so many questions after that dance in the morning. Until then, he could relax in the empty springs. Odin’s punishment could come after that.

Where Laslow hoped for peace, he found it broken when the unmistakable click of door to the springs shutting snapped him from his relaxing soak. He quickly slipped deeper into the water but left his eyes and hair exposed as he looked for the intruder. Who would come to the springs this late at night?

He peered through the murky steam to see the faint outline of someone disrobing. Allowing his curiosity to get the better of him, he carefully stepped forward until he could discover the identity of the intruder. Laslow’s face grew red once the mist dissipated just enough to reveal parts of the person.

The first thing Laslow could make out was the waist. While not quite naked he caught a glimpse of a rather well-endowed man. Or at least he guessed based on bulge in the man’s pants. He was dealing with someone of the same gender. The mist cleared up a few seconds later to reveal Corrin’s face.

Laslow quickly retreated backwards to the other side of the hot springs once he realized who he just peeped on. In his haste to return, the water splashed.

Corrin immediately froze and looked into the hot springs. He wrapped a towel around his waist before calling out, “H-hello?”

Cursing at his luck, Laslow quietly cleared his throat before calling back out. “Yes?”

Corrin squinted into the steam before finding Laslow leaning back against some rocks with a dopey smile on his face. Muttering a curse under his breath, Corrin plastered a fake smile on his face.

“Oh, Laslow, fancy seeing you at this hour,” Corrin half-lied.

“Same for you, milord. What brings you here so late?” Laslow returned with an equally phony smile.

“Uh, just relaxing after tonight. Lots of mediation and princely duties…”

“Uh huh,” Laslow nodded, sympathetic to the young lord. He’d been in those shoes before he came to this world. Giving up those responsibilities truly felt like a blessing.

“How about yourself? I thought you’d retired to your tent after such a beautiful performance,” Corrin commented, infinitely thankful the hot springs gave him an excuse for his reddened face.

“Ah, thank you for your kind words, milord,” Laslow replied, also thankful for the same excuse. “I needed to soothe my body before retiring. I also must give Odin Dark a lesson in secrecy tonight. He doesn’t know the meaning of personal boundaries…”

At that Corrin tilted his head in confusion.

“Come again? I was under the impression you two got along swimmingly.”

“Truth is he’s family so blood binds us together, for better or worse. However he let slip my hidden talent to Lord Xander and I was coerced into tonight’s performance,” Laslow explained, seeing no harm in coming clean at this point. 

“Really? But you gave such a breathtaking performance! I’ve never seen such beautiful moves!” Corrin spoke, letting his guard down. He eased himself into the warm springs. “You’re a wonderful dancer. Where did you learn move so elegantly?”

Laslow gave a gentle smile, his face darkening. “Well, I inherited the skills from my mother along with her inherent shyness. I’ve all but overcome that impediment when it comes to my dancing. For me it’s just… very personal.”

“I see,” Corrin nodded, grasping what he could from confession. “Again, thank you for such a captivating show. It did wonders at building bridges between Nohr and Hoshido.”

“Glad to be of service,” Laslow grinned, returning to his usual demeanor. “But I must be off. I have a cousin to reprimand.”

“I won’t hold you back but please be merciful. It truly capped a perfect evening,” Corrin requested.

“Y-yes, milord,” Laslow nodded, quickly exiting the springs. He took one last passing glance at the prince’s crotch but was unable to see anything though the murky water and towel.

When Corrin heard the door click, he let out an exasperated sigh. “Gods, what is a man to do to relieve some pent up pressure around here…”

Laslow powerwalked his way through the camp, still dripping from his time in the springs. His face remained flush as he threw open the flap to Odin’s tent, catching his cousin standing over a crudely drawn circle in the dirt.

The color drained from Odin’s face.

“Laslow… I thought you’d be asleep by now,” he greeted his cousin.

“Not on your life,” Laslow glared but rather than assault Odin he took a seat on the mage’s bed. “You wouldn’t believe the night I had.”

Slowly realizing his cousin had no interest in pummeling him just yet, Odin dared to ask, “What? Finally got a fair maiden to take your innocence? See, I told you your performance could woo even the most heartless, vilest, most stubborn creature.”

“Shush you,” Laslow warned, his cold stare quieting Odin. “I danced in front of royalty and to relieve the stress I went to the hot springs.”

“Seems normal so far,” Odin nodded along. “Ah, did you and Azura bond in the steamy mists of passion?”

“What? No! I ran into Corrin,” Laslow shook his head, rolling his eyes at Odin’s language. “And I might’ve seen… well, you know.”

“What? You saw his face?”

Laslow gave Odin a dull stare.

“No, I saw his… ugh I can’t believe you’re making me see this. I might’ve seen his dick.”

“Oh. Oooooh. Why is that bad?” Odin quirked an eyebrow.

“Because it’s huge! I’ve seen my fair share of men naked- and no not like that! But I’ve never seen one like the prince. I didn’t quite see its full glory but from what little I bore witness too… well it’s fair to say I understand that he’s part dragon.”

“Ah so you saw Corrin’s magnificent dragon, I didn’t take you for the peeping type, Laslow.”

“Please don’t call it that and I wasn’t trying to… it just sort of happened.”

Odin shrugged but continued. “Whatever you say, dear cousin. Did you perhaps want to get acquainted with said dragon? I heard your performance was quite riveting. Maybe our Lord shares the same inclinations as yourself and would let you see more of his dragon.”

“That’s it, I warned you,” Laslow sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Where do you want me to not hit?”

“Have mercy, dear cousin, have mercy! Not the face!”

\---

In the week since the feast Laslow found himself cornered and questioned by a multitude of soldiers, all asking to see his riveting moves. Even his own lord asked for an encore, a request he was unable to turn down. Privacy, something he once value, evaporated along with the tensions in the camp.

Despite his new grievances, Laslow admitted that the Nohrian and Hoshidan armies began to get along swimmingly. It was small gestures, but positive ones nonetheless. Soldiers dined together, trained together, and even worked together. While the credit went to Corrin for the banquet Laslow knew his and Azura’s show helped break tensions. To be able to bring peace with his dance moves instead of clashing blades brought him immense pride.

“Don’t you look smug,” a callous voice brought Laslow from his thoughts, just in time to deflect an incoming swing with his own sword. “Keep an eye on your opponent, Laslow.”

“No need to remind of basic swordsmanship, Selena,” Laslow smirked, deflecting another strike with a loud clang. “It’s just nice to see everyone getting along.”

Laslow gestured to the training field around them, filled with soldiers all practicing. Even some of the nobles sparred amongst them.

“Yes, it is friendlier around here. And I’m guessing you’re presumptuous enough to take all the credit?” Selena asked, rolling her eyes at the very thought.

“Well not all the credit… perhaps half, or I dare even say sixty percent.”

Selena gave him a deadpan stare until some yelling caught her attention.

“Look out!” A soldier shouted in time for the two to see a blade flying towards them.

The two jumped back in time for an all too familiar blade to imbed itself in the dirt between them.

Laslow quirked an eyebrow when he recognized Yato, Corrin’s divine blade, landed there.

“What kind of block was that?” Laslow recognized his liege’s voice, Xander, demanding to know.

Most of the soldiers stopped their training to see Corrin on the ground with his brother hovering over him.

“I-I’m sorry,” Corrin apologized profusely. Unable to meet his brother’s gaze, he stared at the grass.

“I taught you to counter such moves long ago. Are your skills beginning to slip? Such a careless mistake could cost you your life out on the battlefield!” Xander chastised as he sheathed his blade. He extended a hand to Corrin, which the prince hesitantly took. “Are you alright? Have you fallen ill?”

“What? No! I’m… Ugh I’m just distracted. I think I’m going to retire for the evening,” Corrin sighed. 

Without so much as waiting for a reply, Corrin walked away from his brother. He didn’t meet any of the soldiers’ eyes. Corrin simply grasped Yato and exited.

Slowly but surely everyone got back to work, with a few soldiers filing out after the prince.

“I wonder what’s amiss with the young lord,” Laslow pondered briefly as he struck a pose, prepared to resume his fight with Selena.

Mimicking the pose, Selena provided the answer.

“Haven’t you heard? He’s been the talk of the camp the last few days,” Selena grinned, lunging forward.

Laslow quickly parried.

“Isn’t he always? The daring young prince who challenged two nations and captured the hearts of their royals. It’ll make for quite the epic someday, I daresay.”

“No, not like that,” Selena shook her head. “Someone apparently caught a peek of the prince and they say he’s been hiding a big secret. Now everyone’s been trying to verify it but no one’s had any luck. Poor princeling hasn’t had a moment to himself since then.”

The blood in Laslow’s veins froze upon hearing that.

“Who did what now?”

Seeing an opportunity, Selena dashed forward and slashed at her friend. She laughed as Laslow barely managed to jump out of the way, landing gracelessly on his ass.

“Distracted by thoughts of the prince’s legendary package? You really haven’t changed since we left,” Selena chuckled.

“No not that… Who was this mysterious person that started this rumor?”

“Oh that’s the best part,” Selena’s lips curled into a devilish smile. “Tell me if these words sound familiar: ‘Hark, I have fortuitous news! Our dear Corrin is more dragon than we once knew; for he possesses more aspects of the legendary beast than we once thought. He truly is a member of the royal family, if his member is anything to go by. We are blessed-‘”

“Enough, I get it. It seems our dear Odin Dark has been gossiping,” Laslow frowned, feeling his stomach tighten. Why? Why did Odin spread such a perverse rumor?

“Good, I stopped paying attention about five words after that,” Selena sighed. “I didn’t take him as the peeping type though. I thought his mother taught him better than that. I’d expect that behavior from you.”

“Oh Aunt Lissa did, and may she forgive me for what I’m about to do to him next,” Laslow said, gritting his teeth. Perhaps he did need to shove that tome up his ass after all. He started making a beeline for the exit when Selena intercepted him.

“What’s going on, Laslow? You’re not the quick to anger type.”

“You’re right, that’s your role. I have to punish my cousin for breaking our confidentiality,” Laslow explained, hoping Selena would catch on.

Selena narrowed her eyes at him as she pondered those words. It took her a second before recognition flashed across her face. “It was you! Gods I knew he wouldn’t do that.”

“It was an accident that I saw after the dance at the hot springs. I mentioned it in passing to Odin, not expecting him to brag to the entire army. Now I must run this blade through him.”

When Laslow tried to walk around Selena, she extended her blade to block his path once more.

“I don’t think so. First you need to tell Lord Corrin before he has your dear cousin crucified. It won’t be hard to trace this back to him.”

“What? Odin made his bed so he can lie in it!”

“Laslow… We need to return home together. Alive.”

Laslow slumped his shoulders, his anger dissipating.

“But- he- ugh, fine. I’ll go speak with milord before Odin takes blame. And then I’ll hang him by his entrails.”

“And?” Selena asked, narrowing her eyes.

“And then I’ll give him a vulnerary. Can’t be the one to tell father and Aunt Lissa Odin died because of me…”

“Perfect. Last I heard Odin went to the springs in the woods to practice some dark magics. Something about his foreboding destiny,” Selena shrugged. “Remember to speak with Corrin first. He’s in his private chambers this evening.”

“Dark destiny,” Laslow corrected before trudging forward. He’d have a little bit of a hike before he took care of his cousin. Corrin could wait until Odin Dark was appropriately punished.

\---

By the time Laslow reached the springs in the woods, the moon hung high. It truly was an out of the way place but knowing his cousin that made perfect sense. Odin rarely liked to practice his theatrical magics amongst the army. What Laslow didn’t expect was for his cousin to be within the springs themselves. He heard splashing coming from the waters, though the trees, rocks, and mist obscured his view.

As quietly as possible Laslow pressed his way through the brush. If he could get a pounce on Odin he could get the punishment over and still have time to return to camp and meet Corrin. He reached the edge of the springs but the steam still blocked his view. He saw a silhouette of someone bathing in the waters. Interesting, his cousin finally embraced the concept of hygiene. Laslow reached for his scabbard when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“What are you doing here?”

Laslow turned to see a silver haired knight, Silas, glaring down at him. Though Silas was divested of his armor he still wore the traditional Nohrian undergarments. Laslow squinted at him, suddenly confused.

“What am I doing here? What are you doing here? Are you training out here with Odin?” Laslow asked, incredibly confused by the knight’s sudden appearance.

“Huh? No! I’m keeping guard from perverts like yourself,” Silas frowned.

“Perverts? Oh, I see how you could make that mistake given the odd situation. I’m simply here to… uh… punish my cousin.”

Silas gave Laslow a look of disbelief.

Sighing, Laslow realized how bad that excuse sounded, even if it were true.

“Lord Corrin is your cousin? Hardly,” Silas frowned.

Laslow’s eyes widened upon hearing that name.

“W-what?! That’s Lord Corrin?!” Laslow all but yelled. His jaw fell when he suddenly realized the situation he was in. Oh he was going to kill Selena…

“Shush! Do you wish to be found out?!” Silas placed a hand over Laslow’s mouth, panicking. In his moment of fear he lost his footing and fell forward into him.

The pair tumbled forward and crashed into the water, soaked and groaning. Thankfully it was just the shallows.

“What the?!” Corrin shouted through the mist, retreating to the edge of the hot springs. He hastily wrapped himself in a towel before daring to inspect the source of the noise. He peered through the mist to find the two soldiers lying atop each other in the water. His face fell as anger started to take hold. 

Laslow pulled himself from the springs, gasping for air. He coughed up water as his vision returned to him. Wiping his eyes of the liquid, he found Corrin staring down at him, wearing nothing but a towel and a scowl.

Silas rolled and coughed up a lung before regaining his composure. When he saw the fury in the Lord’s face he bowed his head. “S-sorry, milord!”

“Silas and Laslow… not you too,” Corrin exhaled a held breath, rubbing his temple. “I thought that I could get some privacy out here but even that seems impossible…”

Laslow caught the disappointment in Corrin’s voice and seized the opportunity to maybe prevent his imminent execution.

“Lord Corrin, this is all a big misunderstanding!” Laslow raised his hands defensively.

Corrin crossed his arms, glaring at him.

“Oh really? It’s a giant misunderstanding? Funny, that’s the same thing the last set of soldiers said to me when I caught them last night. And the night before that. And the evening before that as well. It’s been the same excuse all week…” Corrin recited, his tired voice droned.

“Yes, I thought you were Odin,” Laslow explained, biting his lip. He truly had nothing to lose by telling the truth, even if it did sound odd.

At that Corrin quirked an eyebrow.

“You thought I was your cousin? Why would you be peeping on your cousin?”

Silas tilted his head in confusion upon hearing that piece of new information.

“Because I wanted to run my blade through him?” Laslow informed him, cringing at how bad that sounded. “Like my sword, not… ugh there’s no recovering from that.”

“Indeed,” Corrin nodded, pressing his lips together. “But still, why do you wish to stab your cousin? And Silas, why are you here as well?”

“Why, I was guarding you milord,” Silas explained, his voice and octave higher than usual.

“Guarding me? I made no such requests and I don’t need any protection. I just wanted some privacy,” Corrin spoke. His shoulder slumped and he hung his head back.

“Wait, you didn’t approve his guarding? Then what are you doing here?” Laslow squinted at Silas.

The silver haired knight blushed before replying, “I was pro-”

“Bullshit, he didn’t even tell you he was going to be here,” Laslow refused to believe that lie. “Were you… oh my gods you were peeping on your Lord!”

“What?! I’d never- and what do you call what you were doing?!” Silas accused, pointing a finger at Laslow’s drenched armor.

“I already said I was going to stab Odin.”

“But why? Why would you sneak up on your cousin in a hot springs?” Corrin asked again.

Laslow’s face deepened another shade as he refused to meet Corrin’s curious eyes. He chewed on his bottom lip as butterflies blew up a maelstrom in his belly. He did need to tell the young Lord at some point anyways…

“Because… Because I’m the reason everyone is starting to follow you everywhere,” Laslow admitted, still staring at the water. He felt his blood ice in veins once more. “I-I caught a glimpse of your… well, you know. I saw a bit when we were last in the hot springs and might’ve mentioned it to Odin before I punched him. I didn’t think he’d tell the entire encampment but he has no concept of personal boundaries.”

“And neither do you, clearly,” Silas shook his head.

“As if you have any room to talk,” Laslow gave him a dull stare.

“Enough, both of you!” Corrin shushed the pair, mulling over the new information in his head. Rather than cast an immediate judgement, he walked over to a boulder and leaned on it. “So it was you… do you have any idea how frustrating this week has been? Everywhere I’ve been tailed, spied upon. I haven’t had a wink of privacy and I was hoping to change that tonight but it seems even the woods aren’t private anymore.”

“I humbly apologize. I had no idea-”

“Of course you had no idea! Do you know what it’s like to be under constant surveillance? Unable to relax or even… Ugh never mind…”

Laslow felt fear seize his heart. This was it, this was how he died.

“Milord, please spare my dimwit cousin. This was all my doing.”

Corrin let out an exasperated breath, running his hands through his hair. He didn’t notice the knot on his hastily donned towel loosen.

“Just… just get out of here. Both of you. My night’s already over.”

At those words Corrin’s towel fell into the water, leaving him stark naked in front of the two soldiers. His face blushed darkly when he noticed the two soldiers’ jaws drop at the sight of his dick standing at full attention.

“Oh Naga,” Laslow mumbled.

“Wow!” Silas exclaimed.

Corrin’s eyes went wide as he tried to cover himself, a vain attempt given his size.

“Oh no! Quit gawking!” Corrin ordered. He reached into the water and retrieved his towel. He tried to cover his shame but the soaked fabric merely outlined his erection.

“S-sorry!” Both replied, their eyes falling to the murky water once more.

“It’s too late… I’ve been hiding this for years and now it’s all gone to waste…” Corrin sulked. He hid his face behind his hands.

“Hiding it, milord? Why would you hide such a magnificent… sword?” Laslow asked, his thoughts verbalizing faster than his sense of reason.

“Magnificent? Hardly! You should’ve seen the shocked expressions of the servants who first saw me. I’ve been trying to hide that part of me ever since and this past week has been a test of my abilities! And to make matters worse I haven’t been able to find any time to relieve myself thanks to those ridiculous rumors. It’s starting to affect my performance in training and I fear for battle,” Corrin ranted, keeping his face hidden the entire time.

A sense of shame crawled down Laslow’s spine. He really hurt Corrin more than he ever expected.

“You have nothing to be ashamed of, Corrin,” Silas spoke, dropping the formality. “Most men would kill for your endowment.”

“If you’re trying to console me your lies aren’t helping, Silas,” Corrin frowned.

“He isn’t lying, my liege,” Laslow spoke, daring to meet his eyes. “You are gifted in ways most men only dream of, trust me. However, I didn’t realize this was the source of your recent stress. Perhaps, I can help make it up to you by relieving said stress?”

Laslow’s mouth dried as soon as he made the proposition, fully aware of what he just asked. His nerves began to fray when he noticed the shocked expression from Silas.

Corrin’s eyes went wide when he processed Laslow’s words.

“Y-you want to do what?” Corrin’s voice softened, a mix of nerves and curiosity.

“Help you relieve your stress, milord,” Laslow repeated, his voice cracking halfway through.

“Why… why are you o-offering what I think you’re offering?” Corrin spoke.

“Because I got you into this mess and quite frankly I want to show you that you have nothing to be ashamed of,” Laslow stated. His confidence began to return to him, causing him to meet Corrin’s gaze once more. To his surprise he found the prince biting his bottom lip. Was he actually considering his audacious proposal?

“I’ve never been with anyone before… I never thought anyone would want to be with someone like me when I have this hanging off me,” Corrin mused quietly.

“N-Neither have I, milord, but all the more reason to show you together. Those who would back off are cowards unworthy of pleasing you,” Laslow informed the two.

“What? You’re a virgin?!” Silas’ surprise got the best of him, earning a glare from Laslow. “But you’re such a ladies man. I never even knew you had such inclinations.”

“I go whichever way love takes me, and I’m afraid my flirtatious behaviors only go so far,” Laslow admitted, his face growing crimson.

“True, I’ve never seen it work once on a woman,” Corrin smiled, earning an offended gasp from Xander’s retainer. “Fine, I’ll accept your help. Not because you feel a duty to but because you want to. If I’m being honest I’ve had rather vivid dreams of your performance the last few nights, though with less clothes involved…”

“Ah, thank you, milord,” Laslow smiled, though embarrassment still nipped at his nerves. “And trust me, I’m offering because I want to.”

“L-let me help!” Silas chimed in, surprising the two.

“Well, that’s unexpected. Though I suppose it makes sense if you trekked all the way out here to see milord naked,” Laslow smirked, coloring the proud knight red.

“I-”

“Its fine,” Corrin interrupted before things grew out of hand. “But if we’re doing this I can’t be the only one naked. You might want to get out of your clothes before you catch a cold.”

Nodding, the two soldiers scrambled to their feet and exited the springs. Silas made quick work of his clothes, easily stripping the wet fabric from his torso. He stood in only his white trunks. The water left it already translucent and it did little to hide his excited state.

Laslow on the other hand had a harder time. He fell into the springs in full armor so it took time to unbuckle his equipment and armor. He nervously fiddled with the buckles but his shaky and wet hands prolonged the process. He almost jumped when he felt a pair of hands steady his own. He turned to see a blushing but determined Corrin.

“A-allow me,” the prince offered.

“Y-Yes, milord,” Laslow murmured back.

Corrin paused and offered a tiny smile before speaking.

“Let’s drop the formalities. Call me Corrin. Both of you.”

“Yes, sir,” Silas nodded, quickly realizing his mistake. “I mean sure, Corrin.”

Laslow smiled when Corrin resumed unbuckling his shoulder piece and Silas worked on his belts. Together they managed to remove the excess equipment and dump it on the boulders. Soon his stuffy shirt, drenched pants, and water-logged boots were removed. He stood in dark trunks, clinging to him and his erection.

Now they all were on equal ground.

To Laslow’s surprise, Corrin made the first move and stepped forward in the shallows. He slipped a finger between Laslow’s waistband and his toned body. Biting his lip once more, he hesitantly looked to Laslow for permission.

“Please, Corrin,” Laslow requested, his voice soft and warm like the water around his ankles.

With an audible gulp, Corrin pulled the dark trunks down to reveal Laslow already standing at full attention. While not quite as long or thick as Corrin, it was a fine dick in its own right. To Corrin’s pleasant surprise he found it clean shaven.

Before Corrin could dwell on the new cock any longer, Laslow knelt in the shallows until he came face to face with the towel thinly veiling the thing that got them all into this mess in the first place. He pressed a hand against the rough fabric, feeling Corrin’s thickness through it. He palmed the hardness as he debated the best step forward. Hearing Corrin moan from the slightest attention sent shivers down his spine. It seems their prince was more sensitive than he predicted.

Laslow leaned forward until his face pushed against Corrin’s dick. He looked up to meet Corrin’s nervous gaze.

“May I?” Laslow asked.

“O-of course.”

Running his freehand along the towel Laslow found where Corrin tucked it in. He hooked a finger around it and pulled. The fabric fell along with Corrin’s erection. While the towel fell into the water Corrin’s dick landed on Laslow’s shoulder with a solid thud. A chill ran down his spine when Laslow began to understand the difficulty of the task he signed up for. This dick wouldn’t fit entirely in his mouth.

Rather than back down, Laslow smiled. Challenges were fun in their own right.

Silas watched with awe as Laslow gripped Corrin’s shaft and gave it a few casual strokes. Corrin was longer than both of them yet Laslow maintained his confident demeanor as he kept eye contact with the young lord. Silas let his hand palm his erection through his underwear as Laslow sped up his movements.

Corrin buckled after a few seconds, causing Laslow to stop. Since he wanted his lord to enjoy this Laslow lifted Corrin’s dick while his he traveled further down and took one of Corrin’s balls into his mouth. He gently sucked on it, massaging it with his mouth. However he quickly released it in favor of running his tongue from the base of the shaft, along the curve of Corrin’s leaky dick, and lapping up the pre-cum from his tip.

Laslow savored the taste of the dragon prince, the sweet yet bitter taste oddly pleasing. He licked just below Corrin’s slit once more before swirling his tongue around Corrin’s head. While thick, Laslow managed just fine to bring the tip of Corrin’s dick into his mouth. He glanced upwards to see him silently moaning from the pleasure. That reaction brought a smile to the swordsman’s face.

Silas slipped his hand into his underwear, openly stroking at the sight before him. He never knew Laslow had such a lewd side to him. Not that him openly rubbing one out to his best friend was any less perverted.

Corrin looked down and immediately blushed upon seeing Laslow meeting his gaze. He looked so perfect down there with his warm mouth wrapped around him. Almost as perfect as he did during that dance. A gentle smile came to Corrin’s face. He threaded his hands through Laslow’s damp hair and slowly pushed forward. He wanted to feel more of his wonderful mouth; he needed to.

When Laslow felt the prince pushing forward he dared to give him a wink. That gesture momentarily paused Corrin’s movement and gave Laslow the opening he hoped for. He took a deep breath before pressing on with his own volition. He tried to taking as much of Corrin as he could, feeling his dick hit the back of his throat. He briefly gagged.

“Laslow, are you alright?” Corrin asked, fear taking hold. His sense of wonder froze upon seeing Laslow’s reaction.

Laslow used a free hand to grasp the back of Corrin’s hand, squeezing it reassuringly. While he couldn’t quite take all of Corrin just yet, it gave him goals to improve on for next time. Instead he opted to pleasure the parts of Corrin that he could handle. He moved his head back and forth rapidly, hollowing his cheeks.

Corrin’s eyes widened. A lewd moan escaped him at the sudden wave of bliss. His hands tightened around Laslow’s head and held him in place.

“I’m- I’m gonna come!” Corrin said, his voice wavering.

Laslow’s eyes looked up when he felt Corrin’s cock stiffen. A new heat filled his mouth followed by a strong odor as Corrin came. The same bittersweet taste from before flooded Laslow’s senses and left him slightly intoxicated as he felt each spurt from Corrin’s dick.

Corrin weakly pulled out as a week’s worth of tension dissipated. When he looked down an intense blush darkened his face. Laslow’s mouth lay open with his load coating it as well as his face white. Much to his surprise, Laslow swallowed it.

“Laslow, you don’t have to!” Corrin said, his face reddening even further.

Even Silas froze as the beautiful sight nearly pushed him over the edge.

“B-but I want to,” Laslow said, his voice drunk with lust. His hardened dick poked through the water. “You’re amazing.”

The sudden compliment left Corrin covering his mouth with his hand. And despite already releasing a load, his dick remained erect and ready for more.

“Oh, Silas,” Laslow called out to the knight, still frozen from moments ago. “Your lord still needs some attention. Please come over here and let me help you appreciate his divine blade.”

“Laslow stop making fun of me,” Corrin mumbled, hiding his face behind his hands.

“I’m not, Corrin. It truly is divine and Silas should get to experience it in all its glory. He’s an expert with all sorts of arms after all. Perhaps it’s time he master this one as well.”

Even Silas blushed at the playful words.

“Can you please refrain from calling my… thing a sword?” Corrin sighed. He rubbed the back of his head.

Laslow and Silas exchanged amused glances before snickering.

“Are you shy, milord? What else shall we call it then?” Laslow wondered. “Perhaps something more direct. Your penis, your dick, your… cock?”

A strangled cry escaped Corrin.

“Please, Corrin,” Silas spoke, walking into the water. “May I suck your dick?”

“Silas, you must express yourself some more. Like this,” Laslow chuckled. Washing the cum away from his face, Laslow smiled and leaned forward. “Corrin, please fuck me with your mighty cock.”

Corrin’s jaw dropped while Silas’ eyes widened.

“Wha?” Corrin froze from Laslow’s bold request.

“And while I’d love to let Silas try that without stumbling on his words, I’d rather prepare him for the main event. Silas, if you wouldn’t mind?”

Silas tilted his head, his muscles locking when Laslow grabbed his shoulders. He allowed himself to be turned away from Corrin and bent over. While grasping at the rocks, he felt his ass cheeks part. Embarrassment flared through his body. His most private part was exposed to his best friend.

“Laslow…” Silas gasped, feeling a finger circle his hole.

“Tell me, Silas, have you ever touched yourself down here?”

“Y-yes.”

Laslow smiled, dipping his finger in the water before prodding Silas’ entrance.

“And whom do you think of when playing with yourself?”

“C-corrin…”

The dragon prince’s breath hitched at his friend’s admission. Silas liked him that much?

“Then let’s make your fantasy a reality,” Laslow chuckled, leaning forward. He spread Silas’ cheeks and licked around the ring of muscle.

Silas shivered from the teasing, gasping audibly when Laslow’s tongue entered him. Unlike the toys he bought from shady shops between battles or back in the capital, an actual warm object within him almost sent him over the edge.

“Oh gods, Laslow!” Silas’ voice waivered. The deeper Laslow explored the more Silas wanted. Having no control over his ass felt exhilarating. This continued for what seemed like an eternity but eventually Laslow withdrew, leaving Silas feeling empty. “Ah…”

Laslow motioned with his hand for Corrin to step forward.

Happy to oblige the man, Corrin positioned himself behind Silas and lined his dick with the knight’s loosened hole. Despite being this close and the lewd position, Corrin hesitated to push into his best friend.

Sensing the hesitation, Laslow rested a hand on Corrin’s thigh.

“He traveled this far to see your dick, Corrin. Give him what he wants. What you want,” Laslow encouraged. He walked behind Corrin, his hand trailing around Corrin’s waist and cupping one of his pale cheeks. Massaging it, he gently pressed forward. “Can’t you see how desperate he is?”

“Please, Corrin… I need this,” Silas begged.

Taking a deep breath to soothe his nerves, Corrin grabbed Silas’ hips and slowly pushed in. Silas’ warmth gradually enveloped him as he pressed further. A low groan threatened to escape him but he suppressed it. His fingers gripped his friend as the tightness brought Corrin a pleasure that his hands and a bottle of lube never could.

“Silas, you feel amazing,” Corrin complimented.

“You’re so big, sir,” Silas replied. He bit into his bottom lip to cope with the experience. Corrin’s dick was more than he imagined and perhaps more than he could handle but the fullness it brought him had Silas seeing stars. When Corrin brushed against his prostate Silas’ jaw dropped. “Ah, right there, Corrin!”

Laslow walked in front of the pair and took a seat on a rock by Silas. Watching the prince fuck his most precious knight was not something Laslow would interrupt. He would enjoy the sight to its fullest however. He wrapped a wet hand around his erection. He gave himself a few short strokes as he watched Silas’ expressions. Seeing the knight lose himself in the pleasure sent blood straight to Laslow’s crotch. And Corrin’s face, so beautiful yet restrained, caused his dick to twitch.

Corrin barely registered Laslow openly jacking off to him fucking. He only noticed when he started to withdraw and his senses returned to him.

“Silas, help our friend and I’ll make you feel even better. I have an idea,” Corrin spoke, his voice clouded with lust.

Silas nodded and reached out for Laslow.

Laslow jumped when he felt a pair of hands grab his thighs. He allowed himself to be pulled forward until Silas’ head rested in his lap.

Silas wasted little time and took Laslow’s dick into his mouth. While not as experienced orally, he made up for it with enthusiasm as he swirled his tongue around the tip.

Laslow threw his head back at the sudden bliss, not at all like his usual pace.

“Si-las! That’s feel great but take your time. Build up to… oh,” Laslow tried to advise until he felt Silas take in more of his dick. The assault on his head ceased but now everything felt warm and perfect.

“Good job,” Corrin smiled, running his hands up and down Silas’ sides. He allowed his right hand to come to a stop outside Silas’ hole. Closing his eyes to focus, Corrin felt water start to float around the trio. A few drops closed in around his hand. He wrapped his hand around his dick until a thin coat of water surrounded him. “Here, this should make things more enjoyable for all of us. Benefits of being a water dragon.”

Before Silas could understand what just happened, Corrin pushed back into him. His eyes popped open and his breath hitched. The cock in his mouth muffled his moans as Corrin reached deeper.

Corrin pulled out before thrusting in harder. With the extra liquid he slipped in and out faster and easier, allowing him to fully sheathe himself in his best friend. While tight, it felt amazing.

When Silas felt Corrin’s waist pound against his ass, his hands slipped and he swallowed the rest of Laslow. His nose pressed into the swordsman’s crotch. He was filled from both ends.

Laslow supported Silas by grabbing his arms and wrapping them around his waist.

“Careful, Silas. While you feel wonderful we don’t want to lose you just yet,” Laslow chuckled until he felt Silas start to pull off his dick. A soft moan escaped Laslow when Silas went back down on him, pistoning in time with Corrin’s thrusts. Laslow grabbed the rocks around him for support as pleasure wracked him.

“So enthusiastic… I didn’t know you had such a perverted side,” Corrin smiled, leaning down until his torso was flush with Silas. “Let me give you a much deserved reward.”

Corrin reached around and grabbed Silas’ cock, already leaking. It bounced with the thrusts until wrapped his hand around the base. Silas felt so different from his own, not as thick but just as hard. Corrin’s fingers tickled his balls. The sensation caused his dick to twitch.

With Corrin playing with his dick, his mouth lapping up Laslow’s, and Corrin’s cock stretching him in all the right ways, Silas almost melted from the pleasure. He wanted to shout that he was at his limit but his words were plugged in his throat. He was at his limit.

Silas’ hole tightened around Corrin, pushing him over the edge. He thrust deeply one last time as he unloaded himself into his best friend. Corrin’s hand continued to stroke Silas while he painted his insides white. He felt his best friend stiffen in his grip.

A warmth filled Silas. Combined with the dick brushing against his prostate and Corrin’s hand he let go of his last restraint. His loud moans were muffled by Laslow’s dick, coming into the springs below him. 

Taking a moment to regain his breath, Corrin leaned over his friend and steadied himself. Slowly he pulled out, not stifling his gasps as the pressure kept him hard. His removed his dick and watched some of cum drip out. Generous globs leaked out of Silas’ once tight hole. A dark blush colored Corrin’s face.

Laslow’s faux confidence faltered when he looked down at Silas. The knight remained motionless wrapped around his dick, taking heavy breaths through his nose all while maintaining eye contact with him. The fucked out expression twisted Laslow’s nerves in all the right ways. In a bid to help Silas, Laslow cupped his cheeks. Carefully he pulled him off his hard dick with a lewd pop, resting his head in his lap.

“There, there, you’ve earned this,” Laslow spoke, running his knuckles along Silas’ cheek. “You did very well for your first time.”

“You felt amazing,” Corrin seconded, leaning down so his chest was flush with Silas’s back. He hugged him close, taking a moment to enjoy the slight intimacy.

“Thanks…” Silas eventually responded, his mental faculties gradually returning to him. He savored the warm embrace until he felt Corrin’s member against his ass. He didn’t even have to turn his head to see Laslow’s erection pressed against his shoulder. “Laslow, it’s your turn. I can feel Corrin ready to go.”

Laslow’s eyes widened.

“What? Already?!”

“It has been a week,” Corrin shrugged, averting his gaze. “Besides, you still need release.”

“Th-that’s ok. I’m merely here to help resolve the problem I caused,” Laslow raised his arms defensively. He almost jumped when he felt Silas snake his arms around his waist and hug him.

“No,” Corrin corrected, refusing to let Laslow try and make little of the situation. “This may have been caused by your actions but I’m not keeping you here to resolve it. “You’re here because I want you here. On top of being an elegant dancer and skilled swordsman, you’re charming and incredible to be around. Don’t belittle this.”

Laslow’s jaw dropped, not at all expecting such kind words from the prince he accidentally tormented. Before he could even form thoughts on how to respond, his breath audibly hitched when he felt dexterous fingers playing with his entrance.

“Laslow speechless, I never thought I’d see the day,” Silas chuckled, casually running his index finger over the dancer’s hole. Never entering, but lightly teasing. “Now you should thank Corrin properly for his kind words and his mercy.”

“Silas…” Corrin wanted to correct but stopped. Seeing Laslow turn crimson from a few light touches was a rare enough sight. “Please step aside.”

Doing as requested, Silas slipped from Laslow’s lap into the shallows and rolled on his ass. He winced from the maneuver but stayed in the water. He could feel Corrin’s load slowly drip out of him into the water.

Laslow’s eyes widened when Corrin grabbed his legs. He was pulled into the shallows with ease.

Corrin propped Laslow’s legs onto his shoulders, exposing his hole. He lined his dick up with Laslow and spoke, “How would you like this?”

Seeing Corrin in between his legs and a dick poking at his backdoor left Laslow’s throat dry. His words died in his throat whenever he tried to reply.

“Don’t hold back on him, Corrin. He’s strong and I’m sure he can take it you use the same magic on him,” Silas suggested, enjoying watching Laslow squirm under the attention.

“Tell me, is that what you want, Laslow?” Corrin asked, already causing water droplets to swirl around them again.

Unable to answer, Laslow nodded his head.

Smiling at the uncharacteristically nervous Laslow, Corrin again coated his dick with the liquid and pushed in. Unlike Silas who gave some resistance, Corrin found little as he got most of the way in.

“Oh Naga!” Laslow spoke, his voice louder than he intended. He ignored the confused expressions from the other two.

“Naga? Is that a good thing?” Corrin wondered.

“Yes, very,” Laslow sighed.

Putting aside the strange cry, Corrin pushed in further.

Laslow bit his bottom lip to prevent any more accidental outbursts, feeling his ass stretch to accommodate Corrin. It was a pleasant pain like when he exercised or practiced for his dance routines. The pain changed to pleasure when Corrin hit his prostate, causing his moan.

“Right there… Please keep hitting right there,” Laslow begged. Though lust clouded his eyes, he didn’t miss the smirk on Corrin’s face.

“As you wish,” Corrin replied. He pulled out a little bit before pushing in all the way. When he felt himself pressed against Laslow’s ass, he started thrusting harder. The sounds of him slapping against Laslow echoed around the springs and the forest.

“Oh, Corrin!” Laslow managed to yell as the dragon prince slowly undid him.

Silas watched as he recovered. Despite cumming recently he felt his dick twitch with excitement. Seeing Laslow come undone by Corrin was a reward in and of itself, but something he wished to be a part of. He scooted forward and grabbed Laslow’s leaking cock.

“Looks like this needs some attention,” Silas commented, giving it an experimental pump. He smiled when Laslow bucked into hand.

Laslow tightened around Corrin and drew a gasp from him.

“Good thinking… Keep doing that,” Corrin said. “Come here, and I’ll reward you.”

While jerking Laslow’s cock, Silas leaned over to Corrin. He raised his eyebrows when Corrin grasped the back of his head and pulled him closer. A pair of warm lips touched his own.

Corrin kissed Silas briefly before pulling back. He stared lustfully at his friend, leaning back in for more. This time it lasted longer with Corrin pushing for more. He ran his tongue along Silas’ lower lips, asking permission.

Silas opened his mouth just enough to grant Corrin the access he wanted. He deepened the kiss.

Laslow watched through a blissful haze as two made out above him, while one fucked him and the other jerked him off. He felt a coil building up in his abdomen and his limit quickly approaching. Corrin reached places he didn’t know he had and Silas worked to undo him one stroke at a time.

“Ah, you two, I’m- I’m gonna cum!” Laslow tried to warm them. His words fell on deaf ears as both seemed either too involved with each other or not seem to care. Both sped up their movements and soon had Laslow calling out, “Corrin, Silas, fuck!”

Corrin froze as he felt Laslow squeeze his dick, releasing his pent up stress for the third time that evening. He moaned into Silas’ mouth.

Laslow felt the pressure in his abdomen give away as he came, shooting his load all over himself and Silas’ hand. Some managed to land in his hair and on his face while the warmth from Corrin’s load covered his insides. If he had any sense of decency he would’ve felt incredibly dirty from being painted inside and out but instead a sense of pride and satisfaction bubbled in his chest. Silas milked him for his last few spurts, finally breaking away from Corrin.

Staring at the jizz-covered dancer, Silas grinned. “You look perfect.”

Laslow’s mind remained trapped in a blissful haze, unable to vocalize a response.

“You’re right,” Corrin agreed, slipping out of Laslow. Carefully he lowered Laslow’s waist and legs into the water. “But come, Silas. I still have much more to work through.”

Silas’ mouth dropped at that information.

“J-just how much-”

“Silas,” Laslow mumbled, his voice still drunk on pleasure. “Length of a dragon… stamina of a dragon…”

As much as Corrin wanted to chide Laslow for the remark he knew deep down he wasn’t wrong.

“Sorry, if it’s took much I understand,” Corrin apologized, rubbing the back of his head.

“You have nothing to apologize for, Corrin. Your cock is amazing and both of us will ride it until you’re ready to retire for the night,” Silas pledged, seconded by a moan of approval from Laslow.

“Thank you, both of you. I’m glad this isn’t something to be ashamed of…” Smiling, Corrin nodded. Allowing his instincts and needs to drive him once more, Corrin looked to Silas. “Now, where were we?”

\---

Corrin, Laslow, and Silas attained support level A+

\---

“You owe me, Odin Dark,” Selena informed the mage, sitting on a crate of supplies while running a cloth over her blade. Numerous other Hoshidan and Nohrian soldiers trained around them, including the nobles.

“For what, dear Selena? Was there a hex on my head? Perhaps an evil spirit you slew without my arcane knowledge,” Odin guessed, the countless possibilities made him smile.

“A little something more down to earth,” Selena shook her head. She raised her weapon to the sky to inspect the quality of her polish. Through the glinting steel she her eye caught a particular solider limping towards the training ground. “I saved you from your cousin. Momentarily.”

Dropping the bravado along with his shoulders, Odin narrowed his eyes. “Oh, what does Laslow want?”

“Your head most likely,” Selena shrugged. “It’s what you get for bragging about a certain prince’s body part.”

Odin’s face turned crimson at the accusation.

“Y-you have no proof it was I who uttered such fantastical words about our beloved leader’s endowment!” Odin defended himself, but his frantic movements spoke otherwise.

“Really? Corrin does seem to be in a good mood today,” Selena gestured over her shoulder.

The two looked to see Xander and Corrin training, both exchanging fierce blows. Corrin lead his older brother into a feint before making a powerful strike that sent his divine blade flying into a nearby training dummy.

“My word, it seems your skill has returned to you, Corrin. Excellent moves and technique!” Xander congratulated, shaking the pain aware from his hand.

“Thanks, I’m feeling excellent today,” Corrin smiled, offering his hand.

The two exchanged a firm handshake and returned to training.

“Ah, it seems milord is in impressive form,” Odin noted, exhaling a held breath.

“The same can’t be said about you in a bit, dear cousin,” Laslow spoke, his voice low.

Odin froze. His head shakily turned to see Laslow glaring at him.

“Laslow, comrade, buddy, cousin, light of my-“

“Shut it,” Laslow snapped, quieting his cousin. He pulled a blade from his sheath and tossed it onto the grass at Odin’s feet. When Odin quirked an eyebrow he explained. “Pick up the blade. Today we practice sword fighting.”

Odin’s eyes widened, while Selena smirked.

“Sword fighting? But I’m a mere magician of the dark and powerful arts,” Odin reminded him. He raised his hands defensively in front of his chest.

“Yes and tomes run out at the most unfortunate times like right now,” Laslow explained, withdrawing another blade. “Have no fear for it it’s simply a sparring blade, as dull as those books you read. Also the one you write.”

An offended gasp escaped Odin. “Did you read my diary again? Have you no concept of privacy?!”

“Funny you should mentioned that,” Laslow frowned, twirling the blade in his hand. He took a step forward but winced. “It sounds like you take issue with someone learning something private about yourself before SHOUTING it to the entire army.”

Odin raised a finger and opened his mouth to protest but no words escaped him. Eventually he replied, “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Of course you don’t,” Laslow sighed as he rolled his eyes. “I simply pleaded with Lord Corrin to forgive your transgressions and took your punishment as a result.”

“Took my punishment? What did he do to you?!” Odin demanded to know. “Was it a curse? No that’s too cruel for a kind soul like him. Did he make you do a tremendous physical task? Perhaps that’s harsh but something suitable for such a perverse crime…” Odin wondered.

Selena cocked her head in confusion as she pondered Laslow’s words.

“Never mind my punishment, I’m here for a rebalancing of the scales if you will,” Laslow informed him. “Lord Leo is on his way here and I think it’s time to for your lord to know you’re not a one trick magician.”

“Milord? But why? I cannot hold a blade, you know why!” Odin rejected the thought. “What did Corrin do, perhaps I can make it up to you in some way?”

“Oh trust me, you can’t repay what he did to me,” Laslow grinned devilishly.

Selena’s eyes popped at those words.

“No, you didn’t,” she spoke, a mixture of awe and amusement in her tone. When Laslow winked back she covered her mouth with her hand to hide the proud smile. “Wow. You really are your mother’s son.”

“Huh? What’d I miss?” Odin asked, glancing between the two.

“Shut up, you,” Laslow pointed his blade at Selena but laughter cut through his words.

“Going to a prince to take punishment and you end up seducing him… Your mom would be so proud,” Selena cackled. Tears formed at the edges of her eyes as laughter wracked her body.

Laslow simply smirked, pride bubbling inside him.

On the other hand, Odin’s jaw dropped.

“You finally wooed someone? And a royal no less! See, my suggestion for dancing did accomplish something!” Odin tried to take some of the credit but only succeeded in drawing his cousin’s ire.

“Oh you are gonna get something for your wonderful choices,” Laslow warned him, slowly swinging his blade. However with each movement he found himself wincing.

The clanging of swords and soldier’s grunts died down around the trio but they didn’t take notice until they heard Corrin speak.

“Leo? What brings you here?” Corrin asked.

Laslow, Selena, and Odin turned to see the younger Norhian prince glancing around the fields.

“I received word that one of my mages is set to engage one of Xander’s retainers in battle. The prospect greatly interests me,” Leo explained. It only took a few seconds before he noticed Odin’s sheepish glance. “Odin! Bring Laslow over here and show me your skills.”

“Laslow? Your mage wishes to engage one of my most skilled swordsmen? Interesting,” Xander remarked, also intrigued.

Corrin snorted at the idea but quickly wore a plain expression. “I see, that will indeed be an interesting battle.”

Odin glanced at the blade on the ground and hesitantly picked it up. “Why do you wish to make a spectacle of this? Some of us are blessed with arcane talents at birth. This won’t be a fair fight.”

The trio made their way for the center of the battlefield where the others cleared a spot for the duel.

“You’re right, and some are ordained by fate with talents for both and bear a mystical mark. A chosen one,” Laslow replied, enjoying the sight of Odin squirming at those words.

“Now I know you’re playing me like a fiddle, but you’re right,” Odin shrugged. He smiled as he grasped the blade with his right hand. “I hope you know what you’re getting into. This won’t be a fair fight. My dark hard beckons for battle! I can feel its thirst for blood returning!”

“It wouldn’t be fair but I am unfortunately handicapped today, much to you luck,” Laslow spoke, his eyes drifting to Corrin at the mention of his injury. He received an apologetic look from the prince but he returned it with a big smile. “However you mustn’t forget that I’m also my father’s son.”

Odin paused when he saw Laslow adopting a new fighting stance. Rather than his usual pose Laslow held his blade with two hands and pointed it directly at Odin.

“Lucina’s stance?! You wouldn’t!” Odin felt adrenaline spiking in his veins. “You’ll break the blade!”

“On you, yes I’m aware,” Laslow nodded. “Selena if you’d be a dear and count us off.”

Selena laughed as she raised her sword. “On the count of three you may beat his ass… Three!”

Odin’s jaw dropped at the sudden countdown but he had no time to recollect himself as Laslow easily closed the distance between them. He didn’t stand a chance.

**Author's Note:**

> Fire Emblem has always been a personal favorite of mine and the lack of stories involving these three really is a travesty. This is a bit of a backstory in the HB universe but it stands out on its own as a story. 
> 
> As always, comments and feedback are appreciated! Please let me know what you think and if you want more Corrin fun and shenanigans~


End file.
